


Love and Hielo

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Guang Hong Skates to Leo's Music, Guang Hong and Leo are Nauseatingly In Love, Leo's Family - Freeform, M/M, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Guang Hong visits America for the summer to be with Leo.  When Leo plays him a song he wrote for him, Guang Hong knows right away he wants to skate to it.  Leo agrees to it.





	Love and Hielo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Kings On Ice zine](https://kingsonicezine.tumblr.com/post/175596893683/kings-on-ice-zine-pdf-sales-are-back-open-we-are).

Summer was Guang Hong’s favorite time of year. There were a lot of reasons for it: summer flowers bringing the bright colors, the sun’s heat, the relaxation of not traveling to another country at least once a month, but most importantly, he was in America. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his parents or his home country, he did, but America had Leo.

Guang Hong had arrived early, with the help of Leo’s mother and oldest sister. Esperanza picked him up at the airport and smuggled him home while Mama Neiba sent her husband and Leo on a long and complicated set of errands for her. Leo didn’t suspect a thing, thinking Guang Hong wasn’t due until the next day. Whether Ernesto suspected anything, Guang Hong didn’t know.

Waiting in the kitchen was hard. There were some amazing smells, and Neiba shook her head when Guang Hong offered to help. “I know you can cook, but I have two daughters with nothing better to do if I need something, who haven’t just gotten off a plane from halfway around the world and aren’t going to be distracted and abandon me when Leo gets home. If you really need something to do to keep yourself busy, why don’t you play with Alicia?”

That, Guang Hong could do easily. Leo’s youngest sister was adorable, and the two of them kept entertained by playing checkers at the kitchen table. They had just finished their fourth game when Leo walked in carrying bags of vegetables. “Where do you want these, Mamá?”

“Oh, just set them anywhere, I’ll get them put away,” Neiba said. “Thank you, dear.”

“You’re welcome, but is something wrong? You never give me an easy out of doing chores for you.” Leo set the bags on the counter and looked suspiciously at his mother.

“No, but I’m not giving you one today, either. You have more important work to be doing.”

“Oh.” Leo rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “What do you need, Mamá?”

“I need you to turn around.”

“Okay…” Leo turned around, and his jaw dropped. “Guang Hong? I thought you weren’t getting here until tomorrow!” He nearly tackled Guang Hong with the hug, causing Alicia to giggle as she packed up the checkers game. “How did you get here?”

“Espy picked me up at the airport. She and your mom have been the best co-conspirators ever!”

“Thanks, Mamá!” Leo grabbed Guang Hong’s hand and ran up the stairs, dragging an unresisting Guang Hong with him.

 

For the first couple days Guang Hong was there, he and Leo only left Leo’s room for training, food, and the bathroom. Once they had finally worked out months of missing each other and were fit to be around other people, Leo took Guang Hong to the studio he’d been working in for his college projects. Guang Hong had met several of the other people there before, especially the ones who often played with Leo. He liked most of them.

Aaron was a bit of an exception. He was a drummer, and Leo loved him like a brother, but Guang Hong thought he was a jerk. Case in point: Aaron came over and threw an arm around Leo. “There you are, bro! We thought we’d lost you! Where the hell have you been?”

“Dude. Chill.” Leo shoved him off and took Guang Hong’s hand. “I told you I wasn’t gonna be by for a few days because my boyfriend was coming. He just got here a day earlier than I’d expected.”

Aaron looked at Guang Hong and rolled his eyes. “Oh, right. Your boyfriend. The adorable cutie who you’re going to be writing songs for until he’s gone. Hi, Guang Hong.”

“I write more songs about him when he’s gone than when he’s here, you know that. Speaking of, Guang Hong, head for the booth, I want you to listen to this one. It’s in Spanish, but I hope you’ll understand the point of it, anyway.” Leo picked up his guitar and started tuning.

Guang Hong only spoke a little Spanish, most of it related to family, cooking, and household chores, but he didn’t need to understand the specific words to know that Leo was singing about how much he missed Guang Hong during the winter. “Hielo” was ice, Guang Hong knew. When Leo opened his eyes, Guang Hong made sure to pack as much love onto his face as he knew how, to be sure Leo understood how happy he was with the song. Leo’s relief was visible, which made Guang Hong want to rush into the studio and hug his boyfriend. He wouldn’t, he knew better, they were supposed to be recording things today and Guang Hong going in there would just get them behind schedule.

The other songs were a mix of languages – English, German, French, Spanish, and one that was in Chinese that had Guang Hong doing his best not to laugh. When the session was over and the musicians left, Guang Hong beckoned Katie over. Katie looked nervous. “That bad, huh?”

“Not bad, exactly, but there was one part… I’m assuming this is a project for school?” Katie was studying Chinese in university, which was the only reason Guang Hong could think of that there would be a Chinese-language song in there. Katie nodded. “Then I’m pretty sure you didn’t mean to call yourself a penis.”

“Oh my god!” Katie clapped a hand to her mouth. She ran for her bag and came back holding a sheet of paper. “Where?”

Guang Hong skimmed through. “Here. I think I know what you meant now?” Guang Hong took out a pencil and wrote a different symbol beside the wrong one.

Katie looked between the two. “Oh! Yeah. I see where I got confused. Thanks, Guang Hong. Forget what Aaron says, you’re the best.”

As they left, Leo handed Guang Hong a flash drive. “Here. This has ‘Hielo’ as well as a few others on it. Recorded last week. Hielo’s the only one specifically written for you, but I was thinking about you when I wrote the others.”

“Cool!” Guang Hong hugged Leo and kissed his cheek. “Can I use them for skating?”

Leo blinked. “Um, sure, if you want to. That… that would be… I would love that. If you decide to go with something else or your coach vetoes, that’s fine, I get that, but if you do use my music… wow.”

 

Guang Hong listened to Leo’s songs on repeat while he skated the next day. He wasn’t planning on choreographing his own program, his coach had a choreographer she liked who was very good at showing off Guang Hong’s strengths while hiding his weaknesses, but he could figure out which songs he wanted to use. “Hielo” was obvious, since Leo had written it specifically for him. The others he wasn’t so certain about, there were three that he really liked skating to and couldn’t decide between. “You know, you don’t have to decide,” Xiao Yi told him when he asked her for advice. “You could get someone to create a medley of them. You could even ask Leo.”

A medley sounded perfect! Asking Leo, though, not so much. He had Leo’s permission to skate to his music, but he wanted to surprise Leo with exactly what he was doing.

Instead, he called Katie. She knew how to mix music, and would help him make good transitions from one song to the next. Katie met him at the studio. “Leo is going to flip when he sees this. I hope that if you guys are at the same competition for your first qualifier, he skates first, because I don’t think he’d be able to concentrate afterward.”

“Oh no, that would not be good!” Fortunately, Guang Hong had a nice obvious solution. “Well, if he is skating after me, I’ll let him know ahead of time. It’ll spoil the surprise, but better the surprise than Leo’s skate and chance at Finals! I’ve got a good feeling, you know. This is Leo’s year.”

 

Guang Hong was very careful not to let Leo hear the music he was playing, practicing only with his iPod unless he was sure Leo wouldn’t be around that day. When assignments came out, Guang Hong cheered. His first time skating would be at Skate America, where Leo was not competing but it was close enough to his home rink that he might be able to convince his coach to let him go. By the Rostelecom Cup, where they were both skating, Leo would know what Guang Hong was doing, so it wouldn’t distract him. It was perfect.

Leo kept bugging him about his mysterious music. On Leo’s birthday, Guang Hong decided to give in a little, and he asked Leo to follow him to the rink. “I’m still keeping my free skate music secret, but I’ll show you my short program.”

Guang Hong very carefully didn’t look at Leo while he skated “Hielo” – it would completely distract him. When he finally looked over after the music ended, Leo was crying. Guang Hong skated over to him. “Please tell me those are happy tears?”

“They are. I’m so happy. It’s a beautiful program, and that you’re using my music for it… I don’t even know what to say. I love you so much.”

 

Guang Hong skated out to center ice. Leo wasn’t skating today, but between them, Guang Hong and Leo had convinced Leo’s coach that he should come to Skate America anyway. Guang Hong was less nervous about his skating than he was about seeing Leo afterward. If he messed up, Leo would be so disappointed, and Guang Hong did not want to see that.

“Next up, we have Guang Hong Ji from China, nineteen years of age, in his third Grand Prix series. Today’s performance is especially meaningful to him, as he’s skating to a song his boyfriend Leo de la Iglesia wrote for him, ‘Hielo’. Debuting it here, in Leo’s home country, must be a dream come true for both of them.”

When the music started, Guang Hong channeled the nerves into a quad salchow, followed by a quad toe loop-triple toe loop combo. With both quads clean and behind him, he could relax and just enjoy the music. One of the great things about the program is that this song, about missing each other, would only get easier to get into the longer they were apart. He could pour all that loneliness and longing into his skate, to music that Leo wrote for him.

In the Kiss and Cry, Guang Hong waited for the score. Xiao Yi was saying she thought it would be very high, he looked great out there, everything was clean… but Guang Hong was still caught off-guard by the actual score. Over a hundred, for the very first time in his career! The squeak he let out was somewhat embarrassing, but he beamed and waved to the cameras and took off as quickly as he could to go find Leo.

Leo was very appreciative, hugging Guang Hong tight. “That was beautiful! That was perfect! I’m so proud of you, Guang Hong!”

“Thanks! I may lose some ground tomorrow, I’m only doing two quads, but it should be a program worth watching anyway.”

“I can’t wait. Finally I get to hear the mysterious free skate, hear what you came up with to go with my music.”

 

The free skate was even more nervewracking than the short program had been. Emil and Yuri had both put up some very good scores. Guang Hong could beat them, if he skated his best, but he had very little margin for error.

“And finally, our final skater, Guang Hong Ji. He’s only planning two quads tonight, of two different types, but he never leaves any performance points on the ice. Tonight, he’s once again skating to music by Leo de la Iglesia, this time a medley. I can’t help but wonder how Leo feels, watching a competitor skate so well to his music?”

Guang Hong skated well, thinking back to his memories of Leo. Meeting him for the first time in person at Skate America two years ago and realizing that one of his best online friends was not only a fellow skater, but one he really admired. The first time they kissed, at the Cup of China only two weeks later. The first time he’d met Leo’s family, and his brother and sisters made him feel like part of their family even though it was so different from his own small family back home. Celebrating Leo’s 21st birthday, just two months ago, when he got drunk and crazy and they had so much fun. When Guang Hong finished the program, he nearly fell to the ice in tears. It hadn’t been perfect, but he hadn’t made any huge mistakes. No falls, no popped or downgraded jumps. It might be just enough.

This time, he couldn’t run off to find Leo right after the Kiss and Cry. He had to stay out there and get his gold medal, his first in seniors. Yuri offered him a smile. “Maybe next year, I should ask Otabek to mix me a program.”

“Maybe you should – although he may not be willing to, has he ever beaten you? Not counting that Worlds where you were skating through a hurt foot.”

“Not yet, but from what little he’s let me see of his programs for this year, he just might do it. Congratulations.”

He didn’t see Leo until he got back to the hotel, where Leo practically tackled him as soon as he got to his room. “That was so perfect! I didn’t know you were using my music for both, I thought ‘Hielo’ was it, that was a huge surprise! I love you so much.”

“Be sure and tell Katie she did a good job, she’s the one who made the medley for me.” Guang Hong carefully disengaged from Leo enough to close the door. “Your music was perfect. I loved it.”

“I could tell. It was all right there on the ice. You’re not making it easy for me to go to the Grand Prix Finals, are you?”

“Nope. But I have faith. You’ll get there. I beat Yuri Plisetsky, did you see that? This year is our year!”


End file.
